I thought you loved me
by Evergreen93
Summary: Jordan, a 17 year old sent to La push as a punishment but when she meets embry a pack member will her punishment no longer be as bad as she thinks it is ? An imprint story. Story is way better than summary !  I NEED REVIEWS !
1. sent away

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so be nice but i do need reviews with constructive criticism! :) thank you, Ever. OHH and SM ( Stephanie Meyer) owns all, except Jordan !**

"Why?" was all I could muster out in-between sobs, "why La push? ". My mom In a soft yet

disappointed voice said "I can't handle you any more, your father and I have decided to send you to

La push for a year, maybe you will straighten up, bring up your grades and stop this behavior. " I

cried as I got into my mom's sedan, she looked at me with pain filled eyes and wiped away my tears

"it's for your own good Jordan; I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you". "I know "was all I could say.

The car ride to the air port was long and quiet, but that was fine with me I needed to take in the last bit of home that I could, the last bit of intense heat during the summer and the spring

like winters, no matter where I went Houston would always be my home. My mother Tammy was all that I really had, don't get me wrong I love my dad but he was never around when I was

little, more so after the divorce. The people I would miss the most were my two best friends Kelsey and Adam, the three of us were inseparable.

Six months, that's all the time it took for my mom to give up and for my friends to stop answering my calls. Six months for her to finally decide to send me to my aunt Emily's house, it all

started with the partying then came the drugs and the slipping of the grades and the not giving a shit about anything anymore. I'm not a bad kid, I promise! I just got mixed up with the

wrong people, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time on several occasions and my last mishap sent my mom into a horrible frenzy and me being an only child and all didn't help the

situation either.

This is how I ended up, crying in my mom's sedan on the way to the airport, wishing I would have done something different. Maybe moving to La push and living with my aunt Em and her

husband Sam will do me some good.

Maybe.

"Jordan?" I quickly came back to reality as my mom said my name, I turned to look at her but she was already out of the car getting my bags, I didn't realize where we were until i heard

several planes take off. A lump started to form in my throat and my stomach dropped, my flight left in two hours. " two hours" I said " what baby ? " my mom asked, I didn't answer.

The airport smelled of food and B.O. well the B.O. could be because the person in front of me needed a shower, and the fact that I had an extremely good sense of smell didn't help. After i

had gotten my ticket it was time to say goodbye to my mom and the only home I had.

"Mom?" I turned around to find my mom in tears her hazel eyes now green; I had to lean down some to hug my mom because of her short stature. I was going to miss my mom, I was going

to miss the way she smelled the way she would play with my hair or how we would talk about everything even sex! Slowly she pulled away " I'm going to miss you " I whispered " I'm going

to miss you too baby " she replied with a sort of agony in her voice " don't forget I will always love you, and please don't cause any trouble for your aunt and uncle " A small smile came

across my face " I love you too , and I won't I promise " I turned around and went to find my terminal now I was off to La push and was ready for a new start.

Down at my terminal I sat and watched the planes take off, I wondered what life would be like in La push, how my senior year in high school would be. Those things were left to be

determined, but what was for sure was my hunger and that the airport was full of different foods to choose from. Chinese, Mexican, Arabic, American, and all super fattening but i didn't care

food was my weakness and i knew for a fact that my aunt Em could cook! Luckily I was born with a hollow leg; I could down food for a whole army and still want dessert. I was in line at this

place called The Famous Wok when the flight attendant came on over the intercom "Flight 129 to Forks, Washington is now boarding". "Ugh, I'm so damn hungry "I said to myself as i reached

the terminal.

I guess this is going to be a long flight.


	2. Those Eyes

Two bumpy hours later I was in humid, rainy forks, I remember this place from when I was little but it was always cold not hot. I walked outside with my luggage at hand to find my Uncle Sam

and aunt Em waiting for me. I had met my Uncle Sam when I was 5 and he always seemed kind of strange to me, he is at least six foot five with extremely tan and overheated skin with dark

brown cropped hair and endless brown eyes not to mention the "I use steroids" body type. I'm not saying that I don't like him, but there is something about him that doesn't seem right, but

he adores my aunt Em so it's ok.

"Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam!" I said with a smile, now over the reason I was sent here. I missed my mom's Quileute side of the family, all I had in Houston my was my dad's side, the side that

caused my light brown hair and green eyes, my mom's side gave me nothing but my tan skin. I embraced my aunt and uncle with a hug, it's been a year since I've seen them. Uncle Sam

threw my bags in the trunk, as I climbed into the back seat of aunt Em's Toyota when I noticed a dull thrumming in my head, "aunt Em how far is it from here to La push?" I asked while

rubbing my temples "a good solid hour" she replied softly " um do you think we could stop to get something to eat ? The flight was long and they didn't serve any food." I said. Aunt Emily

frowned at the fact that I hadn't eaten and it was nearly 6 o'clock, but then smiled and nodded as to say yes to my question.

A full belly and an hour later we were at the house, A group of super buff guys barreled out, "umm who are they?" I asked in a way any 17 year old girl would. "This is Quil, Paul, Seth, Collin,

Brady and Jacob, there are 3 more Embry, Jared, and Leah but they are **_working _**right now. "Uncle Sam replied. I scanned the boys one more time before I headed into my new home, looking

to see if they were in any way related, for some reason they all looked the same.

My room was small and quaint, but at the same time cozy. The walls were a light yellow with a mural of a wolf looking animal on the far left wall, its eyes looked familiar as if id seen them

before and its fur was as light as my hair. " I see you like the painting Embry did, " I turned to find my aunt holding a fresh cinnamon roll, " yea it's amazing " I replied as I took the treat from

my aunts hand " who painted it again ? " I asked "Embry , he's an amazing artist the two of you will get along great since you both love art" she said with a smile as she left my room. The

rest of the night was quiet, as small as the house was I felt comfortable in it.

The next day I was on the couch reading, when I got this overwhelming sense that something was watching me, I followed my instincts which led me to a path outside. When I turned the

corner there they were, these two brownish yellow eyes, the same familiar eyes that I had seen before. They looked at me with a distinction, like everything just clicked for them, like all of its

questions were answered. Then I saw the fur, it was the same color as my hair and at that moment I realized it was the wolf from the mural, and just as fast as Id seen him, he was gone.

each day blurred together as they passed, and I finally met Leah and Jared but no Embry. I still couldn't get those eyes out of my head, the look they held was so vivid as if I was staring into

a persons eyes. each day I would stare at the mural in bewilderment I wanted to see those eyes again I know its crazy but I felt a connection to that animal.

I saw those eyes again, but not in the way I thought I would.

**A/N sooo what do you think ? ok so i wanna do some chapters in embrys pov but im not sure. if i get enough reviews saying to do so then i just might ! **

**Ever :)**


	3. Jordan

**Embry's POV- **

**So this is the 1****st**** time Embry sees Jordan **

I love being in my wolf form, was all I could think while I ran. I love the way my muscles contracted each time my paws hit the ground, and the sound of the soft crunch of the leaves. the

only thing I hated was constantly seeing Kims face, and hearing Jared drone on and on about how much he loves her and how he cant wait to see her when we phase back and blah blah blah.

Don't get me wrong I want to imprint, I am tired of seeing everyone and there imprints. I want to have that, I am the only one that hasn't imprinted yet even Leah has someone. I thinks

thats why I spend most of my time at the beach, scoping out hopefuls, but today I am on patrol so I cant worry about imprinting what I need to worry about are leeches.

As the day went on aimless thoughts floated through my head, what would she look like? Would her hair be long, short, light, dark, or somewhere in between? would she be loud and

have a witty sense of humor or would she be quiet and preserved ? " dude ! embry ! " Jared said in the back of my head "she will come to you when you need her the most". I grunted at

the thought of when that would happen, which seemed like never. " look" I thought slightly irritated " I'm just curious, I want to know what she will be like, and don't take this in anyway

but its the only way I can block out your thoughts about Kim Ok". "ok" was all he thought/said back.

We neared the house when I caught a glimpse of a girl in the window, her face was buried in a book so I couldn't get a good look at her, but for some reason I had this draw to her

something kept pulling me closer."STOP" sam spoke to me " she doesn't know about us." I stood there in that same spot and just stared, she got up from her seat on the couch and

walked outside, I think she felt me watching her. I dont know why I couldnt move, my brain was telling me to run but my legs wouldn't budge its as if just knowing she was near held me in

that very spot. Her foot steps were light on the leaves as she followed the small path that lead to where I was standing, and there she was. Everything about her was completely

beautiful, her light brown her framed her soft face.

This face carried features that were unbelievably breath taking, she had perfectly shaped almond eyes that were rimmed with thick charcoal black eyelashes, and underneath those

eyelashes were jade colored eyes which held emotion that I felt pulsing through my veins. Her cheek bones were perfectly placed under her eyes, her nose was small and button like in

the most uncliche way possible, underneath that were these full pink kissable lips that made my knees go weak. Her frame was small and fragile, like at any moment she could break and I

wanted to take her into my arms so badly until I heard Sam again. "embry you have to leave now, her mom sent her hear to straighten out, not to fall in love. " Thats when I ran, I didnt

know what to think or say, all I knew was that I loved her.

Days passed by, Leah and Jared finally met her, the face in their minds was just as equally beautiful as the first time I saw her, but this time she had a smile on her face and each feature

was lit up like nothing I had ever seen before. " I love her " I said quietly in my head " I know " interrupted Jacob "you need to meet her before you go insane, dont worry she likes you

already, I always catch her staring at the mural you painted." I phased back as quickly as I could, I walked up to the door that held the most beautiful person I had ever seen behind it. as

I reached for the door it swung open, and there she was standing there but the look in her eyes was different from the last time I had seen them.

A wide smile spread across her face as she held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Jordan"

**A/N okay ! ha ha I enjoyed writing this chapter because I never really explained what Jordan really looked like and now you know ! :) sooo the plot thickens ! hmmm you have no **

**idea what I have in-store for you readers !**

**Enjoy, Ever :)**


End file.
